1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable support apparatus, and particularly, to a support apparatus in which an adjustable coupling device shares the load with a rigid support.
Many devices are know for coupling a horizonal platform to a vertical standard. Adjustable shelving devices, brackets, and cantilevered supports readily come to mind. However, many known devices are quite limited in the amount of load they can bear, are expensive to manufacture, or do not provide an entirely satisfactory stable support. One such known device is shown in FIG. 2.
As can be seen in FIG. 2, in this known support apparatus a rigid support 2, having extended tongue portion 12 and horizontal platform 14, is coupled to a vertical standard 4. The vertical standard 4 includes a flat portion 6, a flange 8, and a channel member 10. The channel member 10 includes first and second opposing C-shaped sections designed to embrace the extending tongue portion 12 of rigid support 2.
A bracket 16 is used to the couple rigid support 2 to the vertical standard 4 by gripping the channel member 10 with mating jaws 18 and 20. The bracket 16 is coupled to the rigid support 2 by a bolt 22 which links the lower portions of jaws 18 and 20 together and, when tightened, causes the jaws 18 and 20 to grip the channel member 10.
The known support apparatus of FIG. 2 has certain drawbacks inherent in its design. First, the design may be generally unstable since the bracket 16 can rotate or rock about the channel member 10 in the plane of the drawing, and in a plane perpendicular to the drawing. Second, if excessive force is applied to the rigid support 2, jaws 18 and 20 may be forced apart, become deformed, and loose their grip on channel member 10. Third, in the design depicted in FIG. 2 much of a load on the support 2 must be borne by the jaws 18 and 20, and the bolt 22.